What I Want For Christmas
by Keyblader7762
Summary: A sequel to Organization's Halloween, focused on Namixas. Basically the story tells itself, so i don't think a summary is necessary. :D *gets shot*
1. Breaking the Ice

**(AN: This is a sequel to Organization's Halloween :D I know it's coming across as fast to post it up already, but I just wanna start it. This one is actually gonna be a pair-story. The last one I didn't actually intend to make a Larxel, but I couldn't resist putting it in there . But this one's a Namixas, so I hope you like it :D)**

Almost a month has passed since the whole Sephiroth incident at the dance. Everything was cleaned up in no time, thanks to Marly's perfectionism and forcing Axel and just about everyone else to clean up the dance halls. He said he wanted to start as quick as possible for the **next **party he was planning. It was a Christmas party, and he was planning to make it even bigger and better than the Halloween party, but that shouldn't be too hard, seeing as the last two were completely destroyed. So now the focus is all on Axel and Larxene, who apparently just got together now. Larxene had always liked Axel, hence the shyness, but never wanted to show it because she thought love showed weakness. Larxene was anything but weak. Not only could she whip Demyx and Lexaeus's asses in a wrestling match, she was just a mentally strong person. But enough about them, let's go see what Roxas is up to.

Roxas was still sleeping at this time. He was cozy in his top bunk bed, despite the snoring mass of bedsheets under him that was Axel. You could easily tell the difference between the sides of each room: Roxas's side was nice and neat, with everything put in just the right place, which added a little shine to it. Axel's side, on the other hand, was filled with only God knows what. Clothes littered on the flor, and a pizza box leftover from the night when Zexion, Saix, and Demyx, and Luxord came down for weekly poker night; Luxord's favorite day of the week. Roxas awoke to his alarm clock in a daze. He had festive red pajama pants and shirt and green stripes running down it. He jumped down from the top, causing Axel to stir. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, to notice Axel approaching behind him from the mirror.

"Dude, why do you get ups early?" Axel tried scratch his head while getting his uniform on, and tumbled to the ground.

"It's ten o' clock. It's not early." Roxas replied, then stuck his toothbrush back in his mouth.

"Well anything earlier than on is early to me." Axel grunted, and walked over to his mirror to comb his hair.

"I'm such a sexy BEAST!" he said in the mirror as he slicked back his messy bangs.

"Are you all pumped think you're the man just because you're going out with Larxene? Gimme a break!" Roxas rolled his eyes when Axel responded with a big smirk.

"Well I don't see you getting any girls, Roxas. What about Namine? She's cute, and I bet you could get her easy." Axel replied, and walked over to grab his toothbrush as well. His voice was muffles when he had the toothbrush stuck in his mouth and trying to talk at the same time.

"I mean, she's nice, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind dating you.." Axel spit into the sink and gargled water in his mouth which made Roxas look in disgust.

"So what's the problem? You too nervous or something?"

Roxas looked away for a moment, and looked again with a red ace, and changed the subject.

"The Superior wanted us in that meeting today. We better not be late again, so come one dammit!" And Roxas warped out of the room before Axel could have the last word.

One by one, Organization members popped into the white meeting room. Axel sat casually in his towering chair, his feet up. As soon as everyone was in attendance, the meeting began

"I'm sure you know why I called you all here..." Xemnas announced with that deep monotone voice of his.

"This meeting is actually not for me to make an announcement, but for Marluxia." Xemnas said, and nodded to XI. He sat up straight and took in a deep breath before talking.

"Well as you all know, our Halloween party was a total disaster.." Malruxia trailed off.

"But not to worry my friends, because this year's **Christmas party** will be a turnover!" Marluxia said with a big grin.

"There was silence in the meeting room, besides a big "WOO" from Xigbar, who was normally this obnoxious during meetings. Demyx's hand shot up in the air like a child in a second grade class.

"Yes Demyx?" Marluxia asked.

"What if Sephiroth comes back?" Demyx said with a nervous look.

"He won't be coming back." Saix growled. "He only came because he was looking for Cloud. He know now that Cloud isn't here, so he's not going to come back."

"So ANYWAY...." Marluxia interrupted. "This party is welcome for everyone, so bring whoever you want. **But no hookers like last year, Xigbar.**" Marluxia shot a glare at II, who sank back into his chair. "Now, I'll need all the helpers we had before again. So c'mon, we only got two weeks, let's move people!" Marluxia barked. So they began to warp out in groups until people were once again at the stations they were two months ago. Zex, Vex, and Lex cooking and baking, Axel and Larxene making stockings and decorations(but only God knows now what they're doing alone), and Demyx and Roxas building a giant gingerbread house outside made of wood. Saix was in the dance room with Marluxia (who was decorating like before, only Christmas-ish), making up games and setting up with Xigbar. This time, Xaldin was sent out to get firewood.

"So, why are we doing the same exact things as before, just Christmas style?" Demyx asked as he laid out a special wood Marly gave them. It looked like giant pieces of gingerbread, and Marluxia had to convince Jack Skellington to steal it from Santa's workshop by giving him a box of candy canes and a plushie reindeer. Roxas just shrugged and put up some wood on the founation that they had built.

"How come we're so good at carpentry and I've never done this before in my nonexistent life?" Roxas laughed, which made Demyx laugh and drop wood on his foot. While Demyx was throbbing in pain and agony, Roxas went to go check on Axel. He didn't want to be perverted or anything, but he had a feeling that he and Larxene were doing..er...._things._ So as he jumped up by the window and tried to peer into Axel's room, where their post was. No one was there. He waited a few seconds, and the doorknob started to turn. He quickly ducked into the bushes, and peeked only one eye out to see what was happening. It was, of course Axel and Larxene, and they were holding hands. They sat on his bed, and just continued their work. No crazy sex, no nothing.

"Dammit...." Roxas whispered to himself, only to shriek from the voice of Demyx behind him.

"Roxas! Are you being a......peeping Tom?" Demyx asked with a smug grin across his face.

"Err...what? No. I was just suspicious of Axel, that's all."

"Well it seems to me like you're getting all up in their business."

"Since when the hell have you tried to be smart, anyway?" Roxas replied to him, to which Demyx had no smart or witty remark to back himself up with.

"That's what I thought." said Roxas, and he got up from the bushes and they both continued their work.

"Hey, who do want to take to Marly's party?" Demyx asked as he put up some more ginger-wood.

"I don't even know if I'm going to take anyone." Roxas said and turned to hide his red face.

"Well why don't you take Namine? She seems nice." Demyx smiled as he said it.

"You know, you're the second person to ask me that today. Why should I bring Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Well I don't know, you two just seem like you'd look good together. Plus it would never hurt to ask, you know how nice Namine can be." Demyx replied to his friend.

"Shut up!" Roxas laughed and whacked him over the head with a giant piece of wood. Demyx tried to shield himself from the unstoppable onslaughts of pieces of wood, until they heard Xaldin coming out from the snowy Woods That Never Were. Roxas and Demyx jumped in fear and immediately continued working again. Xaldin would kill them if he caught them goofing off. He was one of the more responsible and serious members of the Organization. He came out with a towering pile of logs in his arms, and he couldn't see where he was going, apparently. He stumbled around for a minute and a half, Roxas and Demyx just staring and laughing. Fortunately, Xaldin couldn't see who it was. So when he finally fell into the front door, Roxas and Demyx bust out laughing. That is, of course, until Xaldin poked his head out at them an yelled "GET BACK TO WORK" and waving around one of his lances.

"That man strikes fear into my very core.." Demyx whimpered.

--Kitchen Time with Zex, Vex, and Lex--

Vexen was probably the most hardworking of the bunch. He made the giant cake that Marly had given him instructions for, and Zexion and Lexaeus were baking cookies and making refreshments.

"I want to hunt for some reason..." Lexaeus looked up in a daze, lost in thought.

"Well I wanna read, but we can't all get what we want, now can we?" Zexion remarked, only to be shushed by Vexen.

"Quiet! I need absolute concentration when creating my master piece!" Vexen ordered as he put layers after layers of cake into the several ovens in the kitchen.

"Since when were you such a good cook?" Zexion asked as Vexen rushed around the kitchen, grabbing random bottles and flipping through cookbooks. "Well, Even was naturally good at it, and I just carried it on." He shurgged for a slpit second and returned to his work.

"I **really** wanna go hun or something....just thinking about the **rush of the kill**..." Lexaeus smiled as he dazed off again, and Zexion had to snatch the tray of cookies before he dropped it.

--Saix--

As the last time, Saix was in charge of making the random games that will be there for Xigbar to dominate at. There's Elf Bowling, Blind Mistletoe, Ginger Bread Man-cookie eating races, and some other stuff. But this time he had Xigbar as a helper, and he and II were like fire and water; they didn't mix very well.

"DAMN YOU XIGBAR!" Saix yelled as he hurled knives across the room, for Xigbar to dodge swiftly. Xigbar let down his guard for a second, and was speared by Saix and pinned down.

"If you **ever** try to drop a fruitcake on my head **again...**" Saix eyes flared with Berserker rage as he growled at Xigbar, but of course, Xigbar didn't take him seriously. He never did. Xigbar was always doing things his way, that or breaking some specific rule just to get on Saix's nerves. Saix was truly his target solely because he thought it was funny to watch Saix get angry. Saix picked him up with one hand and was probably about to fling the giggly xigbar across the whole room if Xemnas hadn't interfered.

"Saix, I hardly find all of this necessary." Xemnas said just Saix dropped Xigbar into a heap of old decorations.

"Well, sometimes he can get on my nerves, and you know how I get when people taunt me!" he turned to glare a Xigbar, who was still laughing in the pile of unused decorations. "What, you can't take a little Christmas joke, Saix? Old buddy old pal?" He walked up and joyfully nudged Saix with his elbow, only to be punched in the face, which started the whole process over. Saix beat xigbar to a pulp, and of course Xigbar found his pain to be funny and laughed even harder as the pain got worse. Xemnas saw that there was nothing he could do to stop Saix's masochist phases, and just basically left Xigbar to die with Saix.

--Later that night--

The only light that was on in Kairi's house was her room light. Namine came over earlier

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" Kairi asked Namine, who was pacing around rapidly through her room. She had a puzzled look on her face and ignored Kairi's questions of concern.

She kept mumbling to herself, and after every little mumble she would thrash her head and say "No! That wouldn't work!" Almost as if she was arguing with herself. Kairi grabbed Namine's hand before she could turn again and made Namine look her straight in the face.

"**Namine. What are you doing??"** Kairi shook Namine wildly until she got dizzy.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" Namine shook Kairi back, and then a war of shaking began.

"What are you talking about?!" Kairi shrieked. She seemed to be a bit more agitated now than before.

"I don't know what to say to Roxas." Naine shrugged and loked down, her face turned red.

"Why? What did he do?" Kairi put a hand on Namine's shoulder, and she turned toher.

"Well I dunno, he's just been acting a bit weird lately. Everytime I see him aorund, he just dashes off somewhere without saying hi or even waving to me."

"Well I'm sure he isn't mad at you or anything..he's just a shy kid, and he always has." Kairi smiled reassuringly at Namine, who seemed to be a bit more relaxed then before.

"Thanks. But it's getting late, so I think I'd better go." Namine smiled at Kairi and waved goodbye, and left.

--Back at the Castle--

"Why not man?! It'll be perfect!!" Axel was practically on his knees begging Roxas to take Nmaine to Marly's dance. But he just shook his head. Demyx was sitting on the bed with his sitar, mindlessly strumming merry chords, trying to listen to the conversation and play at the same time. Saix and Luxord were over in the corner playing an intense game of go fish.

"Dude why not?!" Axel pleaded.

"Because I JUST DON'T WANT TO ALRIGHT!?" Roxas shook Axel off of his arm, but he stillclinched to him like a scared child.

"Why the hell do you care so much anyway?" Roxas asked, raising an eybrow to Axel.

"You know, you look just like Larxene when you do that." Only Axel laughed at his statement. "But anyway, because I just want to see you happy for once! You're always so depressed and emo-ish! Like Zexion! Do you really wanna be a Zexion for the rest of your nonexistent life?" Axel threw his hands up in the air while he ranted and rambled like he did before, with the noodle arms. Roxas could never get over that. He turned to Demyx, who immediately looked down at his sitar, trying to avoid being dragged into it.

"Any 7's?" Saix asked, shuffling through his cards with a sly smirk on his face.

"GO FISH BITCH." Luxord replied cockily as he placed down a set of 4's onto the table. Saix mumbled some inappropriate and probably violent remarks, and picked up a card from the deck.

"I fished for what I wished! My turn again!" Saix replied gleefully and put down two 7's on the table.

"Demyx, should I bring Namine to the dance?" Roxas asked, and Demyx tried to pretend like he didn't hear him.

"DEMYX." Roxas yelled, and Demyx rose up from his mellow position, trying to act innocent.

"Wha-who? Me? What?" He asked as he put down his sitar on the bed. "Well I think you should do it." Demyx said cheerfully.

"It'll be nice to see you two. Besides, haven't we talked over this before?" Demyx asked, and Roxas just ignorantly turned away.

"Forget you guys, I'm leaving!" Roxas said and walked out the door.

"Where are you gonna go?" Axel yelled to him.

"I'll go in the woods to get away from you!" Roxas yelled back, and ran down the hall.

"Oh shit..i think he was serious..." Demyx said shakily. He wasn't used to handling negative situations.

"WHOO! I WIN!" Luxrod yelled happily and threw his cards in the air.

"DAMMIT!" Saix yelled angrily and punched Luxord in the face.

"THIS MEANS WAR!"

"Fine, you're on!" Luxrod retaliated quickly, and a black ring started to form around his left eye. He began dealing cards again, for him to later win the game of war, at the cost of another black eye.

**(AN: WHEW, It's done. That only took so long because I wanted to finish up Eight Times Twelve, and I had writer's block for like 3 days. X_X I plan to finish this before Christmas is over, so be preaprared for a barrage of chapters to this! About 4 or 5 more, to be exact. ^^)**


	2. The White Cloaks

**(AN: Well I don't really have anything to say other than this:**

**Second chapter woot! :D)**

"So Axel, aren't you gonna go after him?" Demyx asked with a concerned look.

"Naw, let him go. He's just going through one of his little emo Zexion phases." Axel said and turned his back.

"I dunno...he seemed kinda serious.." Demyx said, and walked over to look down the hall. Roxas was already gone. "Yeah well, he'll be back in a few hours, don't sweat it." Axel said and left is room. As he walked down the hall he could still hear the angry yells from Saix losing in a game of war to Luxord...again. Axel went outside where Demyx and Roxas had built the ginger-wood house. It a cold, snowy night, and Axel could see his breath. Shivering, he lit up a small fire on his finger and gazed out into the woods. There was no trace of Roxas; But suddenly, a figure began to appear coming out of the woods. Axel tried to make out who it was, but it definitely wasn't Roxas. They were much to tall and bulky to be a kid. Axel became a little bit intimidated now. "Who out there?" He yelled, but got no answer. Te figure approached closer and closer. Axel backed up a bit. He had one chakram out, but lowered it when he saw it was only Lexaeus.

"Hey guess what? I found my calling!" Lexaeus said gleefully. He had his tomahawk in hand for some reason.

"I hunt now!" Lexaeus said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"And why is that a good thing?" Axel asked, rubbing his hands together in the cold.

"Well I dunno, it's just fun to go out and mindlessly kill Heartless and Nobodies." Lexaeus shrugged casually.

"Hey hey don't be out there killing the nobodies, we need those." Axel scolded. "But hey, did you see Roxas out there at all?"

"Is he having one of his Zexion phases?" Lexaeus asked.

"Yep."  
"Well actually I did. I was out beating the crap out of tings and he came along and killed everything before I could..he seemed pretty pissed. Did you do something?" Lexaeus deep, low voice bellowed loudly across the snowy horizon, as the heart-shaped moon glistened in the black sky.

"Well..." Axel trailed off for a second. "Did he say where he was going?"

"Nope." Lexaeus replied to him. "But he did head up North a bit. But I hope he didn't go **too **far up.." Lexaeus said, and turned around to look at the mountains of black that towered over them in the distance.

"Well what's out there? Roxas can take care of those Nobody-werewolf things, he'll be fine." Axel didn't really seemed to be concerned at all. He knew Roxas the best out of everyone in the Organization, maybe even better than Sora.

"Well sure he can handle the werewolves, but what about the pack of white cloaked people that live up there in the mountains?" Axel looked at Lex with the same face he had the day Marluxia came out of the closet. "What the hell are you talking about?" Axel said with the face again.

"Ohh...Saix and Xemnas never told you about that?" Lexaeus shook his head.

"Shame. Well, since you don't know, I'd better tell you. Xemnas and Saix were out scouting for Nobodies to recruit in the mountains, when they came across a lone Shadow wandering in the snow. Saix approached it, but the thing was overly aggressive. It attacked Saix viciously, and had white eyes instead of the usual yellow, and Saix said it looked like it had freaking rabies. When Xemnas killed it, a bunch of people in white cloaks came out of practically nowhere. Their coats didn't look anything like ours, but Xemnas felt a connection to them. They began to circle 'em and move in, until Saix warped them both out. Saix said it was the scariest shit he's ever seen. Vexen even claimed to see one once, too." Lexaeus said, completely out of breath. Axel was practically speechless.

"Thanks for telling me that..uhh...hey..you wouldn't mind coming out with me and looking for Roxas, would ya?" Axel said with a nervous face.

Lexaeus laughed and agreed, and they ventured out into the dark Woods That Never Were.

--The Woods That Never Were--

Axel and Lexaeus had just got out there and Lexaeus was freezing. Axel lit a dry piece of wood and carried it with them. "Do you think he went up there?" Axel asked as they were trudging through the thick snow.

"Well, it's the only way. It's just a bunch of trees down here." Lexaeus looked around, and saw some snow falling from a branch over in the distance. It was probably nothing. Lexaeus turned over to see how Axel was doing, and he seemed pretty fine. As they walked through the snow they could see lone Heartless watching over them from atop the trees. But though the Heartless are stupid, they knew better than to attack the Organization. Axel was walking until his foot got caught in a big snow bank they were walking through. "Hey, get me outta here! Axel yelled, and tried to pry himself out of the deep bank of snow. Lexaeus grabbed his arm and with one hand, pulled him out of the deepening snow with ease.

"Dude, where'd you get so ripped?" Axel stared in awe as Lexaeus lifted him out.

"Well, now we just go up. It's the only way to go once you get out this far in the woods." Lexaeus said with a stern face and looked up at the mountains. "Lets just hope they don't find Roxas before we do.."

Axel nodded and together they treaded up the path.

The sow was getting worse, and a storm was about to come. Axel's fire was no longer a help, so he didn't bother. Lexaeus had his tomahawk over his shoulder and looked up. Above the moon, in the branches, Heartless began to drop down in large numbers. Axel and Lexaeus immediately began to take them out one by one. Heartless weren't a threat at all-one hit and they fade away. But then, the Heartless suddenly retreated. For a split second, they thought the fight was over. But this time, more came. But it was the kind that Lexaeus told Axel about. They had glowing white eyes, and were much more aggressive than normal. Soldier attack Lexaeus in hordes, jumping up and down trying to slash his face, and Axel was occupied with Neo shadows. They attacked fiercely, and Axel finally brought one down. But it didn't fade away like normal Heartless-it suddenly spazzed out and exploded in a big cloud of darkness.

"What the hell are these things?" Axel yelled to Lexaeus as he watched in amazement at how the Soldiers died. These ones let out a deafening screech and, sort of melted into the ground.

"Let get outta here!" Lexaeus yelled and killed off one last Heartless, and he ands Axel began to run up the snowy hill, the so called "Heartless" following them relentlessly. Axel's eyes brightened at what he saw before him. Just up the hill was Roxas, fighting off the strange Heartless, all alone.

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled and bolted through the snow. Roxas turned to see Axel running up towards him, Lexaeus following. "Hey buddy! We didn't think you were serious when you said you were coming out here!" Axel tried to yell over the roar of the snowstorm. "Lets go before more of these things pop up!" Axel was yelling to him, but Roxas just stood there and ignored him and kept on fighting. "Oh the silent treatment eh?" Axel said with a smile and jumped over to Roxas. But as he walked over, Roxas tried to strike him with his keyblades. Axel jumped back, startled by Roxas's reaction. He tried to look into Roxas's hood to see his face, but couldn't see anything at all. "What's gotten into you Roxas?" Axel said with a puzzled look. The Heartless were gone, and now the snow started to shake below them. Roxas stood silently as 8 figures appeared as if out of nowhere, completely covered in white cloaks. They looked nothing like the Organization, but Axel did feel a strong connection to them. One put his hand on Roxas's shoulder. Lexaeus came over in a hurry.

"I think we should get out of here..." Lexaeus whispered to Axel.

"I'm not leaving without Roxas." Axel replied to him in a hushed tone. He cautiously approached Roxas, and the white figures began to move in like Saix had said. They circled the three, and Roxas still did not move. Axel and Lexaeus backed up, Roxas in the middle of them. Lexaeus picked up Roxas and opened up a portal, and they hastily ran in before the with cloaked people could get any closer. The portal brought them back to Axel's room. It seemed that everything was over..for now.

--What the Hell Just Happened?--

"What the hell just happened?" Axel panted heavily as he sat on his bed, Lexaeus sitting in the chair. Roxas stood over by his wardrobe, staring into the mirror at himself constantly.

"Dude, what was your problem back there? You looked as if you weren't even yourself." Axel said and threw his hands up.

"I don't know." Roxas said seriously. "Do you people have anything to eat around here?" He said and walked out the hall, and strolled down the stairs.

"Did he just say, "you people?" Lexaeus asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah...Roxas is weird like that when he has his Zexy moments." Axel replied.

"But I'm sure it's nothing. He'll be back to normal by tomorrow. So uhh..I'll see you tomorrow then." Axel said and waved to Lexaeus casually.

"Yeah, see you around." Lexaeus said, and went across the hall to his room. Lexaeus's roommate is Vexen, Demyx is with Zexion, Axel with Roxas, Xemnas has his own room, Saix and Saix share a room, Xigbar with Xaldin, and Marluxia with Larxene. Vexen was fast asleep, and Axel didn't know where Roxas went, but still went to bed anyway.

Roxas was down in the kitchen by the fridge. It was dark, besides one light on and he light from hr fridge. He was rummaging through the back, and grabbed one of Saix's diet bars, when suddenly his arm started to vibrate wildly. He put down the bar and rolled up his sleeve. On it, was a beacon that was flashing yellow, on and off. A fuzzy noise started to come out if it, almost as if it was being tuned like a radio.

"Are you in?" A raspy voice emerged from the flashing beacon.

"Yes, I'm in their castle." replied Roxas. "But I must know. What will become of the captive?"

"I don't know." The voice replied. "We'll probably just kill him off like The Overseer said to." There was a crashing noise that came from the beacon, and a voice came on that sounded exactly like Roxas sas well.

"You won't get away with this!" He said violently, and the Roxas with the beacon laughed.

"I fin your threats to be amusing. No one will come for you. Not when I'm around, traipsing around as the snot nosed little brat I'm supposed to be. But don't worry, they'll be taking good care of you up there...Roxas." the "Beacon" Roxas laughed again and turned off the device, shut off the lights and ran upstairs.

**(AN: Aack, I'm a bit slow on this. X_X I don't know if it'll be done by Christmas, and I know I'm getting a little side-tracked with this whole creepy-ass white cloak people, but it'll all work out, not to worry. n.n I'll be sure to update soon too!)**


	3. Escape to the Mountains

**(AN: I HAVE to finish this by Christmas. Not only because this is a holiday fanfic, but also because my OpenOffice trial expires the day after. X__X So here's chapter 3, I told you guys I'd be postin' them up fast. ^^.)**

Axel woke up rather early the next morning. He looked over the top bunk to surprisingly see Roxas sleeping at 11:30, which was very late for him. Axel jumped down from his bunk and started to shake |Roxas. Axel had on black fuzzy pajama pants with streaks of fire on the bottom, and a white tank top. Roxas had his usual robe on. It seems he didn't even get changed. This wasn't like Roxas at all.

"Hey, what're you doing asleep so late? Well at least, late for you. This is really early for me." Axel said with a grin, and Roxas groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over his eyes.

"Go away." He said, and turned over on his stomach.

"Dude why are you ASLEEP so late?!" Axel laughed and flipped over Roxas's mattress, and he jumped up from the heap in anger.

"I said GO AWAY!" Roxas growled, ad pushed Axel out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Man, what's up his butt today?" Axel sighed, and walked down the hall to Larxene's room. He creaked open the door and saw Larxene still in bed, and Marluxia at the mirror messing with his hair. He apparently just got out of the shower, and had nothing but a towel wrapped on his waist. Axel tried to sneak by him, until he turned around. He didn't do anything but laugh a bit and watch what he was going to do. Axel crept up to Larxene's bed, her head was a messy ball of blond scattered around the pillow. Axel ripped off the cover and picked her up, and she immediately began kicking and screaming. Axel put her down, and she smacked him right across the face with a stern scowl. "Don't do that again! You know I'm jumpy in the morning!" She said, and stared at him silently for a second. She quickly smiled and tackled him down, and got him in a headlock.

"Give up!" She said confidently. "You'll never get me! Not even in my sleep!" She laughed and Axel pushed her off, and then grabbed her by the legs. He was just about to get her into a leg lock, when Marluxia intervened.

"Do you two do this every morning? How don't I notice?" He said as he snapped on his uniform.

"Maybe because you're too busy looking at yourself." Axel said, and made Larxene laugh. "So, why are you up so early anyway, Axel? Larxene asked him, and they both got up.

"Oh right; did you guys know about that mission a few months ago? The one with Saix and Xemnas up in the mountains? Found some white cloak people and fucked up Heartless? Ring a bell?" Axel said and looked to both Marly and Larxene, but received no answer.

"Well ask Lexaeus about it later. Fact of the mater is, Roxas run out to the woods last night, me and Lex went to find him. When we did, he wasn't himself. He's still sleeping! Roxas! Still sleeping at 11 o' clock! There's something up.." Axel said to himself, and he finally got an answer from Marluxia.

"Well how about you bring him down to Vexen's lab? I'm sure he'll know what to do. But now with Roxas out, who's gonna help Demyx with the house?" Marluxia put his hand on his chin and thought for a minute.

"Get Xaldin to do it!" Larxene said with a smile. "It'll be good bonding time for them."

"You just want to see Demyx get skewered, don't you?" Axel said with a smile, and all three laughed together, but Marluxia found it too be a bit too funny. He practically was out of breath on the floor, cracking up. Axel and Larxene looked at him awkwardly, and then at each other.

"Well I'll see you around." Larxene said, and kissed Axel on the cheek. "You get out of here, both of you. I need to take a shower and get changed." Larxene said as he pushed them both out and locked the door.

"This is the second time I've been kicked out of a room in the past 10 minutes!" Axel said and left Marly in the hall to go downstairs in the kitchen. He came down to see an unexpected guest there-Namine was in the castle talking with Demyx and Xigbar. Axel walked over from behind and picked her up high in the air with a big hug.

"NAMINE!" Axel yelled happily, and put her down. She was a bit dizzy from being shook around without warning. "Ohh..hey Axel." She relied when she refocused herself, and smiled like she always did. "Say, could I talk to you for a second? 'Scuse us, gentlemen." Axel said, and pulled Namine aside.

"Roxas hasn't been very...well...very Roxasish lately." Axel whispered to her.

"Yeah I've noticed." She said and rolled her eyes. He wouldn't even talk to me this morning. Is there something wrong with him?"

"Not that I know of." Axel replied back, still whispering to her. "We found him in the woods last night, me and Lex, and since then, he hasn't been himself. But that's only half the reason why I wanted to talk to you-I need you to go up and have a word with him." Axel looked at Namine with puppy dog eyes as she thought, and she nodded at the idea.

"I'll see what I can do." Namine smiled again, and went up to Roxas's room.

--Roxas's Room-

Namine came up to his room with a whole barrage of questions ready to fire at Roxas. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Namine was just about to walk away, until she heard a click form the doorknob and the door opened for her to see Roxas on the other side. "You gonna come in or what?" Roxas barked, and Namine uncomfortably walked in the room, and Roxas shut and locked the door. His sleeve was rolled up, and just before Namine could ask what was on his wrist, he quickly rolled down the sleeve. "So? What do you want?" Roxas asked, and Namine was becoming for uncomfortable by the second.

"Well I just came up to ask you what's been going on. Axel told me about how you've been acting, and I've noticed it too. Now tell me if there's something wrong, and I'm not leaving until you do." Namine kept her ground against Roxas, who turned around to think. "Axel?" Roxas finally turned around with a glare. "What does he know? Listen Neminye,--"

"It's **Namine."** Namine remarked before Roxas could finish. She seemed agitated now. "Roxas, what is wrong with you? You're not the Roxas I used to know. Now you're just always angry,and you don't care about your friends like you did before." Namine looked like she was ready to burst into tears as she waited for an answer. Roxas just stood there. He didn't even seem phased by Namine's reaction.

"I'm fine." Roxas said sternly. "People change after a while, my old self was boring. Happy? Good. Now leave." Roxas pointed to the door, but Namine didn't move. She suddenly exploded into tears and ran out the door. Roxas smiled to himself and shut the door, rolled up his sleeve again . "It isn't working." He said into the beacon. "They're still suspicious of me. What should I do to gain their trust?" There was was a long pause, then the raspy voice came on again. "Gain their trust." It said. "Act how the real Roxas would, it will work. And do not fail. The Overseer does not tolerate failure." The voice said, and the beacon turned off immediately.

--White Cloak's HQ--

They had Roxas hung on a wall in a cell, suspended by chains. They had him simply shackled to the floor before, but since he had his outburst the night before he could not be trusted. Every time he would try to break free, one of the "Cloaks" would shock him with a powerful electric surge. His face was scarred up from torcher, and he could barely move from beatings. Roxas counted the number of Cloaks as they walked by. He counted a total of ten. They had a hideout up in the mountains, that was almost impossible to reach because it was buried under the snow. They walked by hurriedly t work, and each had a station that they worked or did some type of work. Though there was one who kept on guard of Roxas, and also gave him the beatings. He was tall, built, and ruthless. When Roxas was brought to he HQ, he fought the Guard, and was completely crushed. And it has been apparent to Roxas that the Cloaks have connections to the strange Heartless that have been appearing everywhere, but it was sort of obvious to him. The raspy voiced Cloak came to him, Roxas practically ready to explode.

"Tell me why you took me." Roxas said. "What do you have against us?" The Cloak looked at him for a minute, and turned away. "We had every right to take you. You wandered into our territory. Simple as that."

"Well tell what you want then!" Roxas snapped, and the raspy Cloak slapped him across the face.

"Respect your elders." He warned. "Our goal is the same as your petty little Organizations; to become whole again. But the means, however, are much different." Roxas could tell the Cloak was smiling beneath the hood, which unlike the Organization's, had a white silhouette behind the hood. "But enough of this. I don't want to spoil everything." The Cloak said.

"Xack." He said sternly, and the large guard looked up from a daze. "Take him to the prison for another beating." The guard nodded and unchained Roxas quickly to bring him down. But suddenly, Roxas kicked him in the face before he could grab him, and dashed out of the cell. The six other Cloaks looked up, alarmed. Roxas rushed by them, and headed for the entrance.

"STOP HIM!" The raspy Cloak yelled, but it was too late. Roxas had jumped out of the front entrance, and disappeared. "Get a search party ready." He said. "The Overseer cannot know Roxas has escaped."

"And as for you two." The guard(hence now known as Xack) and another Cloak turned to him. They both looked extremely powerful, each with their own aura of menace that flowed freely around them.

"Find Roxas. And use any means necessary to bring him back. **Any.** And bring the sentinels with you." The Cloak said and snapped his fingers, and more of the white-eyes Heartless appeared. They both nodded and jumped out the front.

"We need him, to become whole again." One of the other Cloaks said quietly. This one didn't look very intimidating, but they were all powerful none the less. "Him **and** his Other, we need them, don't we?" He said, and the raspy Cloak turned and laughed.

"Yes, we do." He said. "Once we have them both together, the Organization will be no more."

**(Well gee, wrote this whole thing today! Now that just shows how much of a life I have X__X but I'm really motivated to get this done, and once I do, I'm completely focusing on Decisions, which will be my longest one yet by the way. I'll probably update in a day or two, so be prepared, and thanks for all the support people! 8D)**


	4. Tears Don't Fall

**(AN: Whoo, another one! *gets shot* This is the second to last chapter, and this is where it gets juicy, if it hasn't yet for you. ^^)**

Roxas leaped over logs and slapped back branches as he ran downhill at a high speed. He looked back, and slowed down a bit when he saw no one behind him. He went into a ditch of snow that was covered by dead logs and branches, Then, he could see two Cloaks coming down the trail with a team of Heartless. "Don't even bother warping away." One of them said confidently. "If you do, we can just follow the trail of darkness to wherever you go." Roxas didn't budge, and snow began to pile on top of him as he lay motionless. He got up from his spot and jumped out at the two. They both laughed and sent in the Heartless. He disposed the last one, when he looked up and saw the larger the one, the guard, run up and elbow him in the face. He knocked Roxas back hard, and sent him into a tree. Snow rattled off of the branches as he smacked onto the side of the wood. He retaliated quickly by jumping over Xack and bicycle-kicking the other. This barely phased him, and he recoiled and grabbed Roxas's leg, and threw him across the blanket of snow. Lightning crashed down as the snowstorm became more intense. Roxas knew he couldn't take both of them, so he eased back, and warped away. The two ran over to where he had warped. Xack nodded, and the other Cloak swirled around the remaining remnants of darkness that floated in the air, and inhaled it. "He went to the castle." He said, and they both hurried down the slope, moving at high speeds, almost flitting.

--Down at the Castle--

Roxas banged on the giant front doors of the castle. No one could enter using darkness after night; they must enter at the door unless they had a key, which of course, Roxas did not. Finally the door creaked open, and Roxas aw Xaldin at the door with a scowl. He didn't say anything, but just let him in. Roxas leaped up the stairs up to the kitchen to find to fins Xigbar and Demyx talking. They stopped talking when they saw Roxas come in. They just stared at him while he walked by. Roxas went up again to the hall with everyone's rooms, and almost broke down his door to get into his room. There, Axel was on the ground with his chakrams scattered on the floor, and it looked as if a bomb went off in there. Roxas leaned down to see Axel was just barely conscious, and there was a fire on the bureau next to the bed that was slowly spreading. "Axel, are you alright?" Roxas said, and Axel began to regain consciousness.

"Sure..." Axel said, and quickly jumped up to try to hit Roxas. He jumped back hastily, just being brushed by the point of Axel's chakram. "Dude what the hell are you doing?!" Roxas yelled at Axel, who seemed pissed. He lunged at him again, only for Roxas to duck and kick him down. "What the hell are you DOING?! I've been gone for like two weeks! Were you brainwashed or something?" Roxas let go of Axel, who just struck again, this time slashing Roxas across the arm. "If either of us are brainwashed, it's you." He said seriously, and tried to hit Roxas again, but could only push him over. "What the hell is your problem?!" Roxas yelled, getting back on his feet. "What's MY problem?!" Axel yelled back. You're the one who almost killed Naminé!"

"What are you talking abou—oh wait..." Roxas trailed off for a minute and looked down, then back at Axel.

"Listen, the Cloak guys replaced me with someone else! I was up in their HQ as a hostage! You really think I would hurt Naminé?" Roxas yelled back, both trying to yell over each other and the roar of the undying flames. "You might be right..." Axel said, and they both sat quietly. Roxas jumped when Axel had a split second spazz attack. "Naminé! That other Roxas took her! And he mentioned something about Sora too! I think they're gonna go kidnap him or something!"

"Well how are they gonna find him? They don't know where he is." Roxas replied.

"We don't know that for sure. Go get Xemnas, Lexaeus and Saix-they're the ones who know these guys best."

"You're not leaving without US, either." A woman's voice said, and they both turned aorund to see Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia by the door. "I can't see my little Axel get hurt! I'm coming with you!" Larxene said defiantly.

"The sooner tis is over with, the sooner we can work on the party. Which is tomorrow, I'll have you know." Marluxia said with a smile.

"Eh, I just have nothing better to do." Demyx said casually and shrugged.

"Alright then..so does anyone have any idea where Sora would be?" Axel asked, and everyone looked at Roxas, who returned the glances with a "What are you looking at?" look.

"You're his Nobody, shouldn't you you know, like sense these things?" Larxene asked.

"Well I think I could find out where he is." Roxas said. "Just give me some time to like...meditate or something..." Roxas sat down, and concentrated his thoughts. "Dammit, I can't think with that fire—MY BUREAU IS ON FIRE!!" Roxas yelled, and Demyx quickly rose to the scene, throwing some random water on it. Roxas let out a sigh of relief, and sat back down. He was thinking hard, and no one said a word. He just at there, motionless. Suddenly after two and a half minutes, Roxas jumped up.

"They already have him! Coming up on the mountains! They got Riku too!" Roxas said, and Axel immediately opened up a portal to the mountains.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Axel said, but Marluxia grabbed his arm before he could go. Don't we still need Xemnas and the others?" He said, and Larxene came back into the room, though no one even noticed she left. "Wow. Perfect timing." She said with a smile, and Xemnas, Saix and Lexaeus came in.

"I never thought this would become and issue..." Xemnas aid and rubbed his temples. "Let's go finish this."

--Return to HQ--

Roxas, Axel and the other have been moving very fast since they arrived in the mountains. After a few minutes they already had sight on the three Cloaks, dragging along an unconscious Sora and Riku.

"Are we gonna go get them or what?" Larxene said eagerly with a sadistic grin.

"Not yet." Saix said, holding her back. "We need to find their hideout should we ever need to come up here again.

"Soo we're gonna stalk them?" Demyx asked.

"Precisely." Saix said with a grin.

"Let the hunt begin!" Lexaeus rubbed his hands together evilly at this opportunity. So basically for the next ten minutes it was just a game of pop goes the weasel, only more evil, but let's not get into that.

When they had successfully stalked the Cloaks arrived at the HQ, Saix huddled up everyone and he told them of his plan.

"Alright, now our plan is simple; just get Sora and Riku outta there."

"And not to mention beat the shit out of those posers!" Larxene said cheerfully.

"Can we put our hands together and yell out our name like we would in a big football game?" Axel asked, only to be shushed by Xemnas.

The Cloak's HQ was a giant dome covered in snow. The only thing visible about it were the two giant sliding metal doors.

"Let's go before they shut!" Saix ordered, and immediately they all began to sprint for the closing doors. But then out of nowhere, Demyx tripped in the snow. Axel stopped and saw Demyx face down in the snow.

"Go one without me!" He said heroically, but Axel ignored him and picked him up over his shoulder. Everyone was already in, coaching Axel on to run faster. He just reached the door and threw Demyx in, who yelped in fear, followed by Axel, who almost got his hair caught in the door when coming in.

"everyone shut up now." Xemnas barked, and they all moced along the wall quietly and peered around the corner. There Sora was, chained up like Roxas was before, but now there was something different there than before. Sora's leg was connected to a chord, which ran down out of the cell and onto a large computer with shiny buttons that Demyx wanted to run over and touch. Next to computer were two chambers also linked together by the computer, and a Cloak was sitting by it, typing on some words or codes of some sort.

"What do you think they're doing?" Marluxia asked, and was soon answered.

"My fellow members of the Overseer's Cult of Mutual Oppression!" The raspy voiced Cloak said, and pulled down his hood from his head, and stroked his goatee. He looked like one of those cliché villains in the old shows that put the damsel in distress on the railroad and laughed evilly. "Put that other one in the cell. We have no use for her." He said, and one of the others took her from the ground and threw her in, barely conscious. "Naminé!!" Roxas yelled, then gasped and tried to close his mouth, but it was too late. One of the Cloaks had seen him, and he alerted the others, and they each pulled out their own unique weapons. The Cloak who was called "Xack" earlier had a dark, large metal hammer that glowed in the light. The raspy-voice Cloak had two small silver daggers which he held up in position, and the rest, which were lessers, had twisted and contorted looking sword, that had two blue and purple blades intertwined together and curved up to make one blade, each a different color, and glowed with a darkness like no other. Xemnas and members had their weapons ready as well. Sora suddenly awakened, still chained and yelled to Roxas.

"Roxas! Don't fight 'em! They're not even real!" He yelled, and Roxas looked at him with a confused look. The leader lunged at Xemnas with the daggers, and almost stabbed him in the chest. "What do you mean, not real? We don't exist either!" He yelled back.

"Enough!" The leader yelled, and caught Roxas off guard. He picked him up by the arm and threw him against the wall, crashing against the electrified cell door along the way/ He screamed in agony, and in his pain felt a sharp piercing in his back, he looked up to see that the Leader just stabbed his side. Naminé woke up to all of the noise, and looked at Roxas. She didn't know about the impostor Roxas, so she just glared. The other Roxas brought her here, and by the looks of it, by force. She had bruises and cut all over her arms and legs, almost as if she had been abused.

"The Overlord is here to to see you." The Roxas replica came out of the shadows, with a evil grin, a white hand on his shoulder. Naminé looked in confusion at the real Roxas, then the replica, and back. There was a figure in the dark, but no one could make out the from of the Overlord. He stepped out, a monster bigger than Lexaeus, more vicious than Larxene in the morning when she doesn't get a full 9 ½ hours of sleep, and more ominous than Xemnas. Under his hood were two glowing white eyes that looked dumbly at Roxas, and struck an unknown fear inside. The Leader, as well as the other Cloaks, bowed to him as if he was some sort of king. "Overseer." The Leader said, his head still down. "We have brought Roxas and his somebody, for you. Now we can be real people." He said with a smile that crept along his face. "And what about these abominations?" He growled in a deep, deep echoing voice, and gestured to the Organization, but received no answer. "It doesn't matter." He said, and turned to Roxas. "Put him up and finish the job already."

"Roxas!" called a voice from the dark, and out popped Riku from a corner shrouded in the dark. He lunged at the Leader, and was hit by the Overseer, which was more than enough to knock him out. Roxas got up again and tried to jab the Leader, and looked in horror at what was before him. His hand, and weapon, went phased right through him. The Leader turned and smiled at him. "As you can see, we do not exist." He said. "But we TRULY do not exist we are lower than Nobodies. We do not have a name. We are artificial." He said, and kicked Roxas down. "And you're thinking, "why can't I hit you then?" Well thats easy. You, are above us, so you have more so to say, "right to exist" than us. Therefore, you cannot hit us because we are too artificial to feel pain." He said, and stood up. "But once you and Sora are merged and destroyed, we an have our true form."

"Why are me and Sora so important?" Roxas barked, only to be kicked in silence. "Because you two can wield the Keyblade, which is the one thing that holds us back in the darkness. Now shut up!" He said finally, and kciked him down again. Axel could watch any longer. He roared with anger and jumped not for the Cloaks, but the precious computer. He struck it multiple time and lashed it up, and looked completely broken. The Leader looked in horror as the computer went into a self destruct sequence, due in 25 seconds. "We must go down with our ship." The Overseer said, and opened Sora's and Naminé's cage, letting them walk out. Sora looked at The Overseer with a confused look, and Naminé pulled him away. As they were running he looked behind him, and the Cloaks just stood there, and accepted their fate. But out from the smoke came the replica Roxas, and jumped out at Sora. He grabbed his arm, and soon a tug of war broke out between Replica Roxas and Naminé.

To see Demyx and Axel turn around, giving him a wink and a thumbs up, and caught with the other members.

"Naminé...I'm really sorry about what happened." Roxas said, but Naminé threw her arm arounds around him in a warm hug. "What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything." She said, and Roxas didn't know how to respond, so he just hugged her back. "Naminé." He said, and she pulled him back.

"Would you to the dance with me tomorrow?" He said, and she looked at him, thinking.

"If we can make it back alive, then sure." She said, and this time Roxas smiled at her. Together they ran down the slippery mountain, catching up the the other members. Demyx and Axel apparently were listening in on the whole conversation, seeing as they both fell out of a tree in Roxas and Naminé's path, both groaning in pain in the snow. So the three had to drag Demyx back home in the snow, and when they got home, walked around in crutches for the night.

**(AN: Okay, the last one should be up tomorrow. Its not gonna be much, just the ending and the highly anticipated Namixas moment that has been long awaited XD And if it's not up tomorrow, then the 26th definitely; I got plans Christmas :D)**


	5. Revelations and Conclusions

**(Okay, I totally lied X__X I didn't post it up on the 26th, sorry! After this, I'm done making new stories until I finish Decisions. This one just wraps up the story, and all that fluff n.n So hope you liked the story, and Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a good New Year! Oh, and I totally fail at rhyming ^^)**

Twas the night before Christmas, and Marluxia was in the dance hall. Preparing for the party and putting decorations on the wall. "Tis five o' clock in the morning.." Number XI sighed,

"I need some help, for now my hands are tied!" But Marly received no help from the members, until Axel arrived in a thicket of embers.

"What's all the fuss, Marly?" Axel said with a grin. Marluxia looked down at Axel, jumped down and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" Axel yelled in pain. "What was that for?"

"For not helping me tonight." Marluxia said, his words not in vein.

"Well why would you need me?" Axel asked, still clutching his limb.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't need **your** help; and good gosh you need a trim!"

And now all of a sudden, Larxene came on the scene, but tonight she didn't plan on being toomean.

"Axel, why did you leave my room? We were having a good time." She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well I came down to see what Marly was doing up so early, he needs my help; I'm not surprised."

"You're too late; I already set up everything myself." Marluxia said with a scowl.

"Hey I just noticed that everything we say rhymes!" Axel said and began eating a bunch of random limes.

"Hey stop that!" Marluxia said. "I need those for drinks!"

And to that Larxene replied, "Well they'll all be gone before you even blink. Now dammit enough with the rhyming!" And just then Roxas came in, with just perfect timing.

"What's all the yelling about?" Roxas asked with a frown. "We're all trying to sleep, so can you all quiet down?"

"Yeah yeah, we're almost done." Marluxa said. "So do you think the party tonight will be any fun?"

"I'm sure it will with these two here." Roxas said and pointed to Axel and Larxene.

"But please tell me Lexaeus won't bring any deer." Axel complained. "Now all he does is hunt."

"Hey that rhymed!" Roxas laughed, and was replied with a glare from Larxene.

"Stop rhyming you cun--"

"Hey hey easy, little lass!" Axel intervened before she could finish her sentence.

"Next person who rhymes gets this kunai up their ass." Larxene growled, and held up a kunai knife angrily.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Axel said with a jaunty smile.

--Breakfast with Organization XIII is Hell--

Namine and the rest of the people involved with the whole Cloak ordeal stayed over the the castle for the night. Which also means, they ate breakfast with the Organization; which was the equivalent to being shanked by am evil closet-dwelling monkey and thrown into a pit of angry bears and air breathing piranhas. The table in the dining room is absolutely huge, and the team of Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus to cook for everyone. Riku and Sora sat next to each other battling with butter knives, and Namine brought over Kairi and sat next to her. Roxas sat next to Namine, and between them it was almost like an awkward cocktail party. One would look at the other, and when the they would look at each other simultaneously, they would both look away quickly and blush, which Kairi found hilarious. "Hopefully we can have at least _one _normal day..." Roxas sighed, and his hopes were crushed as Luxord, Xigbar, Demyx, and Axel came down to the room. Luxord and Xigbar was totally drunk, and Axel and Demyx were hyped up on Christmas candy. So Luxord and Xigbar satin their sears, bashing around singing Christmas carols while Axel and Demyx practically tripping over themselves having spazz attacks around the table. Xemnas, Saix, and Xaldin just sat quietly as Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus came out with rolling tables filled with trays fit for a Christmas breakfast.

"Bacon and eggs yessssssss!!" Axel thrust his hands in the air as he drooled over what they cooks had prepared for them.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas! It's the best time of the year!" Luxord yelled merrily and took another gulp of his rum. Vexen and Lexaeus handed each member ad guest their food as Zexion handed out silverware.

"Why don't I get bacon? I WANT BACON!!" Demyx said like a small child and kicked his feet under the table.

"Quit your bitching." Larxene threatened and took a plate of pancakes from Lexaeus. The hell truly began as soon as everyone sat down.

"Gimme some bacon now!!" Demyx complained again.

"Baby all I want for Christmas is you!!" Xigbar and Luxord began to chant mindlessly.

"Hey Marly do you have any more of those limes?" Axel asked and bounced up and down in his chair.

"BACON PLEASE!!"

"BUT DO YOU RECALL..."

"LIMES PLEASE!"

"THE MOST FAMOUS REINDEER OF ALL!"

Axel got right out of his chair and pounced on Marluxia. "Marly you better gimme some more of those limes right now or so help me I will EXPLODE!" Axel shook Marluxia around like a pit bull would a chew toy, until Luxord grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude...chill." he said calmly.

"Yeah, have some rum! It makes everything better!" Xigbar intruded and took a long drink from his bottle of rum. Roxas rubbed his temples and looked away from the table. "I'm telling you guys this doesn't happen normally I swear." He said hastily, and Namine giggled as Axel put a pot over his head and began to sing with his drunken comrades. Xaldin and Saix looked as if they had a time ticking on them, and were ready to explode in sheer anger at any second. Xaldin practically broke his fork trying to cut through a pancake, and Saix's eyes burned bright yellow. He seemed ready to go Berserk and rip Axel's head off. But their anger was ceased when Xemnas rose up to stop the foolishness.

"That's enough, Axel. Sit down now." He said calmly.

"And why do I have to listen to you, **old man?"** Axel said with his cocky smile again.

"Sit. NOW." Xemnas barked. Even Axel knew not to mess with the Superior, so he sat back down, and a hell ceased. Everyone halted, and now peace was finally brought to the kitchen. Although every once in a while, bring every 3 minutes, Luxord and Xigbar would break out in song.

--Pre-party Precautionary Preparations--

Roxas was getting butterflies in his stomach in his room as everyone was running in and out of their rooms, getting the few things they could get done, done before the party. Unlike the Halloween party, no one was dressing up; though some of them had festive Christmas sweaters or Santa hats or whatever.

"Hey Axel, I don't know about tonight."Roxas said nervously and clutched his stomach as if he had severe pains. "Don't worry about it." Axel said assuringly. "It's gonna go just fine. I don't see why you're so scared of Naminé, though. She won't bite you or anything."

"Well yeah, but its just been so awkward between us lately. What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen. Just go down there and have the best damn time of your life!" Axel slapped Roxas on the back as he was talking, but his pep talk did nothing to help Roxas feel better.

"Hey, Axel." Roxas asked. "How did you get Larxene to like you so much?" Roxas looked up at Axel, who just stood and thought.

"Well I don't really know, I guess she just liked me because..well, I'm Axel. What's not to like about me?" He replied.

"There's a LOT to not like about you." Roxas joked. Just then, Marluxia warped in with a big, accomplished smile.

"C'mon what're you guys waiting for? Everyone's already down there! Get moving!" Marluxia was giddier than when Zexion got him a fancy gardening kit for his birthday. Axel and Roxas both looked at each other for a second, and followed Marly down to the dance hall.

--Conclusion--

As before, Demyx was the DJ. He had "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas" blaring through the stereos. Roxas spotted Naminé over by the refreshments talking with Kairi. Sora and Riku were off with Axel getting hyped up on limes.

"Hey Naminé." Roxas came over and said with smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kairi said, and ran off to meet with Sora.

"Well I don't wanna be sitting over here the whole night, let's go dance!" Roxas urged and tugged on Naminé's hand, but she didn't move.

"I can't dance." She said, and looked down. "I got two left feet."

"Oh yeah?" Roxas said "Well Xigbar does too." Roxas nodded over to Xigbar, who was on the dance floor as the center of attention. He was somehow successfully doing a one-footed moonwalk, and the proceeded to jump around and spin on his head. He certainly was the party animal.

Naminé laughed when she saw, this, and was caught off guard by Roxas pulling her arm again to the dance floor. Roxas began to do some random dance move that he just came up with, while Naminé just sat there awkwardly and watched him. Roxas stopped and looked at her for a second.

"Wait here." He said, and ran up to Demyx's DJ stand. He whispered something in his ear, and Demyx smiled and nodded in agreement to whatever Roxas just said. He began to flip through CD's until he found one, and stuck it in the stereo. It was Naminé's favorite song - Forever and Always by Bullet For My Valentine, which was one of their few slow, non-screaming songs. "Lets see how you do with slow songs, then." Roxas said, and took her up into an embrace.

_Forever and always_

_That time is here again_

_Prepare to be apart_

_And it drives you crazy_

_Each time I go away the distance gets longer_

_But it makes us stronger_

"You know, Roxas..." Naminé said and looked down from his view. "I've never actually taken the time to get to know you better."

What do you mean by that?" Roxas said with a confused look.

"We've never actually just...hung out. You know, just sit and talk."

"Well we can now." Roxas said with a warm smile. "So what, did you want to ask me something?"

"Actually, I did." She said quietly.

"Could you forgive me?" She asked, and Roxas became even more confused.

"What do you mean by-" Was all Roxas could say before Naminé pushed her lips against his, causing Roxas to turn a bright red. Roxas didn't know how to react, and Axel let go from dancing with Larxene for a second to let out a big "AWWWWW" only to be smacked by Larxene, telling him to "mind his own business." When Naminé let go and looked up at Roxas, there was a long silence. He was totally devastated at what just happened. "I'm sorry, Roxas." Naminé whispered and looked down. She was just about to walk away when Roxas grabbed her arm before she could move.

"What are you so sorry about?" He said, and returned the favor by kissing her back. Axel couldn't contain it anymore.

"I gotta get me some of that." He said, his eyes in a daze.

"Well why not now then?" Larxene said and pulled Axel down and kissed him warmly. Roxas stood and listened to the song that he had specifically chosen for this moment.

_Should it all come crashing down around me_

_Would you be there should I stumble and fall_

_And pick up the pieces?_

_Forget about the shit that we've been through_

_I wanna be here forever and always_

_Standing here in front of all of you_

_I wanna stay here forever and always_

_Forever and always..._

"I can see why you like this song so much." Roxas said, and Naminé blushed.

"It shows me exactly how you feel."

**(AN: Awwwww, what a nice ending! *is shot* Thanks to you guys who read all the way through this. I probably wouldn't have never have finished it without that support. :D Hope you liked it, and now I'll be completely focusing on Decisions. And again, sorry for missing the deadline. X_X Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Or Hanukkah, whichever floats your boat. ^^)**


End file.
